Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow
by UncouthFive
Summary: The story is set in a distant future in Koragami City where dueling has taken a new form called Future Summoning. The heroine is a 15-year-old girl named Yura Minako. Abandoning her old home, Yura now must compete for a chance to enter a grand dueling school. Then one day, as she prepares for a matchup, Yura encounters a familiar named Aru in her bag. What does this mean for Yura?
1. Chapter 1:Child of stars, Yura Minako!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow (遊戯王レインボー_Yugiō reinbō_) is a fan made Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series.

It introduces the Future Summon (将来召喚 _Shōrai Shōkan_) mechanic and Future Monsters.

Summary

The story is set in a distant future in Koragami City where dueling has taken a new form. With brilliant advances in technology, duelists are now able to utilize the duel field through Synthetic Eye Quality Vision. Synthetic Eye Quality Vision, or SEQV, is where duelists are able to create a dueling space with the power of the mind. Anyone is able to acquire such vision. The heroine is a 16-year-old girl named Yura Minako. Yura knows how to throw down when it comes to dueling. Her dueling style has left many intrigued. At least, that's what she wants to prove to everyone who has doubted her. One day, Yura hears of a school where many grand duelists from around the world attend. With hundreds of exciting young duelists wanting to enter the school, only 100 can be accepted. There are 5 divisions within the school: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Masters. Yura attempts to compete for a spot in the Bronze division, as that is where all newcomers go into first. And then, as she prepares to enter her first match-up, Yura encounters a familiar named Aru hiding in her book bag. Why is there a familiar in Yura's bag and where did it come from?

Story

Legends of 5 heroes arose, each from a different time: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki. Each of them had a different personality and viewpoint on things. But in the end, they all had a purpose. To save those they cared about from a dangerous threat. Some say Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya were all reincarnations of Yugi, due to their undying willingness to save their homes. This is a new legend, about how a young girl will be able to deal with the hardships of feeling that she can't make it in the dueling world. New approaching threats will befall our heroine, as she, with the help of newfound friends, must overcome the trials ahead. Will Yura find the courage it takes to lead her home to a bright new future?

Fan fiction biography-History

_Peace had been ensured throughout the world since the dawn of the last era, and everyone's favorite past time was dueling._

_The scene transitions to Yura dueling Shizuka_

Shizuka-2600 lp/Yura-1200 lp

Shizuka: "Come on, Yura. You're not gonna be able to prove anything to anyone if you duel like this."

Yura: "Sorry. It's hard to concentrate like this."

Shizuka: "Do you want to stop?"

_Yura smirks._

Yura: "You serious? I'm just getting started. It's my move! Draw!"

_Yura's field: 1 monster (1600 def), 2 face-downs, 2 cards in hand (after drawing)._

_Shizuka's field: 2 monsters (2200 atk) (1900 atk), 1 face-down, 3 cards in hand._

_Surveying her cards…_

Yura: '[Ok]' "When **hEARTH Guardian **is used for a tribute summon, it counts as 2 monsters. I release my **hEARTH Guardian**, and advance summon **hEARTH physician (Level 7 LIGHT psychic/effect 2400 atk/1800 def)** in Attack Position. And when **hEARTH Guardian** is used as a tribute summon for a **hEARTH** monster, I gain 1000 life points!" (2200 lp)

_Shizuka is impressed._

Shizuka: "Not bad Yura, but…I activate my trap, **Dessert Mirage**! When my opponent tribute summons a level 6 or higher monster, it can't attack and its effects are negated." _Confidently_: "I know about your monster's effect. It can attack twice when it's tribute summoned. I'm not letting up on you, Yura."

_Yura smiles._

Yura: "You think I wasn't prepared for that? Remember, we're childhood friends and I know your deck better than anyone! I activate **hEARTH Tune**!** (Counter Trap)** This card activates when my monster is targeted by your trap card. It negates that effect and instead targets a monster on your field. And I choose your **Prominent Queen** (Level 6 EARTH 2200 atk/ 1200 def). So now its effect that protects itself from being destroyed by battle is negated!"

_Shizuka is in awe._

Shizuka: "No way..!"

Yura: "Now go **hEARTH Physician (2400atk), **attack her **Prominent Queen!**" (2400-2200=200)

_Shizuka: 2600 lp - 2400 lp_

Yura: "And! When **hEARTH Physician **destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Shizuka: "I what?!"

_Shizuka blasted by __**hEARTH Physician**_. _2400 lp - 1300 lp_

Yura: "And it isn't over yet! Go **hEARTH Physician**! Destroy that **Prominent Soldier**!"

Shizuka: "If 2400-1900 is 500, I'd have only 800 lp left. Then, with **Physician's** effect, that means I'd take…950 damage?!"

Yura: "That's right! This duel is finished!"

_**hEARTH Physician **__fires off a beam of light towards Shizuka._

Shizuka: "AAAHHHHH!"

_Shizuka: 1300 - 0 lp_

_Yura wins. The duel has ended. Records: Shizuka-203-152-4(wins-losses-draws)/ Yura-180-103-1_

_Yura walks towards Shizuka._

Yura: "Here."

_Yura holds her hand towards Shizuka and helps her up._

Yura: "Ah, that was great! I finally snapped that losing streak of 3 against you."

Shizuka: "Good job doing that. Come on, let's go home. I'm pretty sure my mom is worried about us."

Yura: "Yeah." '[After abandoning my old home, one of my closest friends had allowed me to stay with her. I'm really enjoying my time with her.]'


	2. Chapter 2:Yura's temptation

Chapter 2: Reach for the stars! Yura's temptation..!

_Having eaten dinner, Yura discusses with Shizuka on where Yura can live. They can't come to terms on where Yura can go, that is, until tomorrow morning…_

Yura: "What about this apartment?"

Shizuka: "It's a little expensive, don't you think? Besides I don't think you have the money to pay rent every month."

Yura: _Disappointed._ "Well I'm out of ideas…"

_An unknown voice!_

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Mr. Nakiyama advertising about our school, Koragami Dueling School! As some of you may or may not know, our school is one of the biggest attractive schools here in all of Japan! We offer hospitality to all grand duelists anywhere and everywhere! Our school is split up in 5 divisions: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Masters. Just about 99% of all our Bronze students have graduated into the Silver division! Which is why we're hosting a tournament to see if anyone will be able to attend this school! But, only 100 students can make it into the Bronze division. The set date for the tournament is a month from today, so register now for a chance to compete!"

_Yura and Shizuka stare in amazement._

Shizuka: Hey Yura…I think we may have found you a home after all.

_Both girls cheer in excitement._

Yura: Yes! This is the chance I've been waiting for! Now I can really prove myself to everyone who had doubted me back in my old home! Oh, but we should register right?!

Shizuka: Yeah, let's go!

_Both girls storm out of the house. _

_Meanwhile, in Yura's room, a strange figure moves. It seems to be coming from her bag._

_The scene retransitions to Yura and Shizuka heading down towards the registering booth which is held outside the Bronze Division gate of the school._

Shizuka: _Panting._ "Whew, we made it."

Yura: "Oh, finally!"

_Yura and Shizuka look at the school in amazement._

Shizuka: "Well, the registering booth is right over there. Go on, I'll wait for you."

Yura: "Right."

_Yura makes her way towards the booth excitedly._

Registrar: "Oh, hello there young lady! Are you here to register for the tournament next month?"

Yura: "Yes, I am. I can't wait to start."

Registrar: "Ha ha, that's the spirit! Now I need your full name and age."

Yura: "Yura Minako. 15 years old."  
Registrar: "Great! Sign here, please."

_After signing a few papers, Yura returns to Shizuka's side._

Yura: "Well, I did it."

Shizuka:_ Feeling distraught. "Yeah…"_

Yura: "Hm? What's wrong?"

Shizuka: "It's just, when you're able to go to the school, you'll no longer need to see me. You'll be making new friends I'm sure."

_Yura smiles._

Yura: "You know, before I ran away from my old home, when I was young, my dad would always tell me to keep running forward and let nothing drag you behind. He told me to always have a good attitude and reach for the stars. I feel like I'm doing the thing he would want me to do. Reach for the stars. Though I'm not there yet, I'll get there one day. But anyway, what I'm saying is even if I'm not at your place, I'll always be nearby and I can come visit you anytime."

Shizuka: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Shizuka heads towards registrar._

Shizuka: "I'd like to register for the tournament."

_Yura looks in shock._

Registrar: "Ok, your full name and age please?"

Shizuka: "Shizuka Yanagi. Age 15."

Registrar: "Alrighty, young lady. You're ready to participate. Hey though, you two are pretty lucky to have gotten here in time. There were 189 others that were enlisted as registered to compete before you two came. Now there's only 11 spots left. Wonder who else will join..?

_The registrar receives information via online registering._

Registrar: "Oh, wow. Someone named Kenji Rouko just registered online. That makes 10 left, eh?"

Yura: "Kenji…Rouko took the 190th spot, huh?

Shizuka: "That tells us how close we were to missing out on registering"

_Yura looks towards Shizuka._

Yura: "Which reminds me, why did you sign up for this? Wouldn't your mom be upset if she found out you were leaving?"

Shizuka: "Just before we went to leave the house…I came to her and talked about it. At first she didn't want me to go, but after a while, we came to an agreement. I could tell by the look on her face she was saddened. But anyway, let's go home for now."

_Yura and Shizuka had 30 days to prepare for a tournament that would, for Yura, determine if she would be enrolled in a school that she can live in. After honing their dueling skills and talking strategy with each other, the girls were ready to compete at the school._

_Yura and Shizuka packed their things as it would be a while before they would come back. Yura and Shizuka both hugged her mom as she shed tears Shizuka convinced her they'd be fine and promised to visit often. After a well enjoyed breakfast, both girls headed out the door, and headed towards the school._

_Heading towards the school._

Yura: "There sure are a lot of people here."

Shizuka: "Yeah. I didn't think it'd be this crowded."

_A billboard greeted all participants and presented their names and ages. Both girls felt excited and ran inside the building. The intercom had given instructions as they walked in._

"Would all participants of the Bronze Division tournament please look towards the post board that will list your name and room number. If you would like to share rooms with someone else, please inform one of the staff members here on site. The tournament will begin in approximately 1 hour 28 minutes. Once all participants have found their rooms, please put your stuff in a safe area and walk towards the stadium. A guide showing you how to get there will be provided in your rooms."

Yura: "I have room 126. Want to share rooms?"

Shizuka: _Happily. _"Sounds fun."

_The girls make their way towards their rooms. Once inside, they find gift baskets on their beds._

Shizuka: "I guess this is for us?"

Yura: _Fawning. _"Fuwahh, that looks delicious!"

_Shizuka sets down her bags._

Shizuka: Come on Yura. It won't be long before the tournament starts. We should make our way towards the stadium.

Yura: _Frustrated. _"Fine…But just one." _Yura makes her way towards her basket._

_Shizuka grabs her and drags her out of the room._

Shizuka: "Let's go."

_As the door closes, something appears to be moving in Yura's bag. The bag falls over to the side._

_The crowd cheers as the tournament gets underway. The stadium, located in the center of the school, seemed a lot bigger than the girls could have imagined._

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Please allow me to introduce you to our Bronze Division tournament! And, here with me, is the chairman of the Bronze Division, Mitsuo Kagami!

_The crowd cheers louder for the chairman._

Announcer: "Alright, let's get started right away! But before we get into the matchup section, Mr. Kagami wants to explain some things to the Bronze Division competitors!

_The announcer hands the microphone to Mr. Kagami._

Mitsuo: "Good morning everyone. I, Mitsuo Kagami, want to go over a few things. First, in case anyone did not know, our school is connected to all the divisions. This stadium is for all divisions to share. Though, students are prohibited from entering a division other than their own. Students will receive ranking in the Bronze division based on their performance in the upcoming duels. Should either duelist receive a draw, they both shall be eliminated. There is a chance for students, though, to compete against other duelists in a different division. And that's by being ranked in the top 10 among the 100 other students. Once you're ranked in the top 10, you have a chance to rise up in a division. For example, should a Rank 4 Bronze duelist defeat any Silver duelist, the Bronze duelist will ultimately become a Silver duelist. And the Silver duelist will regress to a Bronze duelist. You cannot challenge other divisions higher than the division after yours under any circumstances. Any violators will have their rank depleted by 30. And once you are not able to lose 30 ranks, you will be no longer able to stay within the school. Now with all that said, let's get the matchups going. Up above me is a projection screen that lists all 200 of the registers. Your names will be shuffled and you will be paired against a random opponent. There are 2 rounds: The elimination round and the ranking round. As you can guess, in the elimination round, whoever loses will be eliminated and unable to attend the school. Then, in the ranking round, you will once again be randomly paired against each other. Points will be awarded depending on how many monsters are summoned, including their levels, spells and traps that are activated, opponent's destroyed monsters, and damage output. Bonus points for opponent's monsters that are removed from play. Now then…

_The projection screen randomizes all 200 competitors. Yura and Shizuka await the challenge they will soon face…_

_The screen stops and presents all the names of the duelists and their opponents. In the 67__th__ spot: Yura Minako vs Orochi Nabaru. In the 18__th__ spot: Shizuka Yanagi vs Takeshi Hano._

[Now for those who are waiting, I will explain a little about Future summoning. Future monsters have a red card frame. Future summoning is almost similar to Synchro summoning. To perform a Future summon, one must take a required monster's level from your hand and graveyard and banish them. There is more to Future summoning, but I (or Chapter 3) will explain the full Future summon method. An example will be included.]


	3. Chapter 3:Shizuka Yanagi vs Takeshi Hano

Chapter 3: Shizuka Yanagi vs. Takeshi Hano!

_The scene enters with some of the duelist's life points hitting 0. The crowd cheered for the exciting matches so far. Next, it was the 18__th__ matchup: Shizuka Yanagi vs. Takeshi Hano._

Annoucer: "All righty folks! I hope you've enjoyed the matches so far! Next up is the 18th one so don't move out of your seats! We have Shizuka Yanagi!"

_Shizuka enters from the tunnel of the stadium as Yura watches from the stands, cheering her friend on._

Announcer: "And her opponent, Takeshi Hano!"

_Takeshi greets the crowd as he makes his way toward the dueling space. Yura seemed to be the only one booing him. Takeshi then focuses his eyes to Shizuka sinisterly._

Announcer: "All right duelists, set to the SEQV! Several cameras have been placed to catch a full view of the duel!"

_Shizuka's eyes change from brown to a light purplish color. Takeshi's eyes change from black to a dark greenish color, matching his shirt. The dueling area around them becomes a void of empty, yet colorful space. Both their duel disks appeared with Shizuka's glowing in a visible light-colored aura color whereas Takeshi's was gloomy and had a visible dark-colored aura. They both proceeded to the duel._

Both: DUEL! (Shizuka: 4000lp – Takeshi: 4000lp)

Takeshi: "I'll go first. I summon **Corrupted Warrior Dian **(DARK lv. 4 1400atk/800def). When **Corrupted Warrior Dian **is summoned it lets me add 1 "Corrupted Warrior" monster from my deck to my hand. And I'm adding my **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter** to my hand. Next I set 2 cards and end my turn." (Cards: 3)

Shizuka: "Then I draw! I start by summoning my **Prominent Knight **(LIGHT lv. 4 1900atk/300def) and I equip it with **Lance and shield**! It boosts **Prominent Knight**'s attack by 300. Now go **Prominent Knight**, attack his **Corrupted Warrior Dian**!" (2200-1400=800)

Takeshi: "Not so fast, because I activate—"

Shizuka: "No, you won't be activating anything! Because when a monster equipped with **Lance and shield** attacks, my opponent can't activate cards of effects!"

_Takeshi clinches his teeth, feeling annoyed. __**Prominent Knight**__ stabs __**Corrupted Warrior Dian**__,__dealing 800 points of damage to Takeshi._

Takeshi: "Gaaah!" _Takeshi is knocked to the ground. _(4000 - 3200lp)

_The crowd cheers, except Yura who was jumping frantically._

Shizuka: "I set 2 cards and end my turn. It's your move." (Cards: 2)

Takeshi: _Getting up. _"Ha-ha…not bad at all." _Takeshi draws a card. _"I activate my facedown,**Corrupted Stream**. It lets me send 1 "Corrupted Warrior" monster to the graveyard. And by doing that, you can't activate spells or traps this turn. Now I summon **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter **(DARK lv. 4 1750atk/0def)to the field. And when **Corrupted Warrior Arbiter **is summoned, by paying 500 life points (3200 - 2700lp), I can summon a "Corrupted Warrior_"_ monster from my graveyard. So return to the field, **Corrupted Warrior Dian!**"

Shizuka: '[2 level 4 monsters…don't tell me he's going to..!]'

Takeshi: "I OVERLAY my level 4 **Corrupted Warrior Dian **and **Arbiter**! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! XYZ SUMMON! Show yourself, **Corrupted Warrior King Joseph!**" (DARK/Reptile/Rnk. 4 2750atk/2250def)

_The crowd cheers louder for the Xyz summon. Yura shows a worried look on her face._

Takeshi: "The show doesn't stop there! I activate King Joseph's special ability. By using 1 overlay unit, King Joseph steals half the attack points of one of my opponent's monsters. Your **Prominent Knight **has 2200 attack points, so King Joseph gains 1100 attack points! (3850atk) Go **Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**, devour her **Prominent Knight!**"

**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**_ charges towards __**Prominent Knight **__and pierces it, thus destroying it. They explosion hoists Shizuka, landing on her backside. (4000 - 1250lp)_

Takeshi: "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I had nothing to worry about. There was no way I would lose like this! I end my turn. And King Joseph's attack points return to normal." (Cards: 3)

Shizuka: _Shaken from the attack, she struggles to pull herself up. Ultimately, she manages to do so. _"Huff…I draw! I…" '[Yura…]' I summon **Prominent Joker**." (Lv. 1 0atk/0def)

Announcer: "Oh, what's this?! Shizuka summoned a monster with 0 attack points! But why?!"

Takeshi: "Hah, not very smart of you."

Shizuka: _Grinning._ "The show doesn't stop there."

Takeshi: "Hm?"

Shizuka: "I activate Joker's special ability! By paying 800 life points (1250 - 550lp) and tributing Joker, I can special summon a "Prominent" monster from my graveyard. I'm summoning my Knight. Next, I Banish from my side of the field, my level four **Prominent Knight** and from my graveyard, my level 1 **Prominent Joker!**

_Takeshi stares immently, knowing what's coming._

Shizuka: _"_By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, **FUTURE SUMMON! **Behold, my **Prominent Excavating Archduke! **(LIGHT/Lv. 5 2400atk/1600def) Whenever Archduke is Future Summoned, I can choose one _"_Prominent_" _monster used for the Future summon of Archduke and add half its attack points to Archduke. I choose **Prominent Knight**.(2400atk - 3350atk) Then I activate Joker's other effect! When its used to Future summon I can draw 1 card, and if it's a monster, its attack points get added to one of my Future monsters!_" Shizuka draws a card. "_It's a level 2 monster with 600 atk. So Archduke gains 600 attack points_"_. (3350 - 3950atk)

Takeshi: _"_3950 attack points?!_"_

Shizuka: _"_Go **Prominent Excavating Archduke**, destroy _**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph**_!" (3950-2750=1200)

Takeshi: _"_I don't think so! Trap activate! **Corrupted Shift!** When a"Corrupted Warrior_"_ monster I control battles with an opponent's monster, my opponent takes double the damage I would have taken! You only have 550 life points left. So when Archduke attacks, it's over!_"_

Shizuka:_ "_I was hoping you'd do something like that._"_

Takeshi: _"_What?!_"_

Shizuka: _"_Counter trap, activate! **Reinforcement of the Archduke!**When my opponent activate a trap during the battle phase that would involve me taking damage, that trap's effect is negated! Then, my monster's attack points get doubled!_"_

Takeshi:_ "_They what?!_"_

_**Prominent Excavating Archduke**__'s attack points double (7900atk). Archduke then proceeds drawing his sword and slashing through __**Corrupted Warrior King Joseph. **__(7900-2750=5150)_

Takeshi:_ "_No...Noooooooo!_"_ _Takeshi is swept off his feet and lands on his back. (3200 - 0) The duel ends as both player's SEQV turn off, changing the color of their eyes to their original color and the dueling space clears. Shizuka's record: 204-152-4.  
The crowd cheers for Shizuka including Yura, who seemed to have cheered the loudest._

Announcer: _"_And that's it! The duel is over! Shizuka Yanagi wins! Oh, what an exciting match! And with that, Shizuka moves on to the ranking round!_"_

_Shizuka looks up at Yura. She then heads towards the exit where Yura would later be waiting._

Shizuka: _'_[Yura, soon it'll be your turn. It's about time you proved that you can make it here in the dueling world. You'd better win.]_'_

Future Summoning: The method of banishing a required monster's level from your field and graveyard. Future monsters are then summoned. The Future material monsters are treated as no longer being in the duel (except when a Future monster's effect requires them), which means they cannot be moved by cards such as "Burial of a different dimension". Cards that prevent monsters from being removed from play like "Imperial iron wall" cannot stop a player from Future summoning as they no longer exist during the Future summon. Depending on the level of the future monster will determine how many turns it can stay on the field. Once a Future monster is no longer able to stay on the field, it is sent back to the extra deck. An example would be...

Ex: Shizuka's **Prominent Excavating Archduke**. (LIGHT/Future/Lv. 5/2400atk/1600def) (Requirement):1 level 4 "Prominent" monster + 1 level 1 "Prominent" monster. Effect: When this card is Future summoned, you can target 1 of the monsters used for the Future summon of this card; equip that target to this card. While a monster is equipped to this card, it gains half the atk of the equipped monster. This card will be returned to the Extra Deck after 5 turns.


	4. Chapter 4: Aru

Chapter 4: Aru

_After winning the elimination round, Shizuka and Yura go and celebrate. They know it will be a while before Yura's duel so they take the chance to get some food. Shizuka waits outside the front building while Yura looks for what to wear. She notices her bag laying to the side..._

Yura: "Was my bag laying sideways when I sat it down?"

_She picks her bag up and repositions it._

Yura:"There."

_After a few seconds, her bag rolls over to the side again._

Yura:"Huh?"

_She walks towards her bag._

Yura: "What could possibly be causing it to fall?"

_As she reaches for her bag, it begins to move on its own. _

Yura: "Eh?! Why is it moving?!"

_Her bag unzips and a head pops out. It looks up at Yura._

Yura: "Uwaahhhh! What are you?!"

_Scared, it puts its head back in, and then back out._

Aru: "...Me? My name...is Aru..."

Yura: "A-Aru?"

Aru: "Yes...I'm a familiar."

_Yura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Aru had looked like Yura, but smaller with pixie-like wings._

Yura: "What are you doing in my bag?"

Aru: "I...don't know. I don't remember much, really. But I was being chased. I had saw a window open at someone's house and took refuge in this bag."

Yura: "So you were being chased? By who?"

Aru: "I don't know."

Yura: "Well where are you from, at least?"

Aru: "I had came from a place called hEARTH. But somehow I wound up stuck here."

Yura: "hEARTH?!" _Yura thought about the cards of her deck. They are "hEARTH" cards. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A familiar had popped up from nowhere claiming that it was from a place called hEARTH and that she was being chased by an unknown figure. Before she could utter another question..._

Aru: (Stomach growling loudly) "I'm hungry..." _Looking around, she notices Yura's gift basket. She hurls herself towards the basket and begins eating the sweets that are inside._

Yura: "H-hey! That's mine!" _She grabs Aru and puts her in her bag. _"Stay put for a while okay?"

Aru: "Are you going to a place with food? I'm still hungry."

Yura: "I'll bring you something back just stay put."

_Yura headed outside where Shizuka was waiting._

Shizuka: "What took you?"

Yura: "It'd be best if you didn't know. Come on we should hurry."

Shizuka: "Uh...Yura?"

Yura: "Hm?"

Shizuka: "What's that behind you?"

_Yura turns her head to find Aru on her back shoulder._

Yura: "W-why did you come out?!"

Aru: "I'm hungry. Plus someone is after me."

_Yura turns to Shizuka thinking of how she'll explain herself._

Yura: "This is a...toy!"

Shizuka: "Toy?"

Yura: "Yes!"

_Shizuka, looking confused, shakes her head._

Shizuka: "Let's just go."

_Shizuka turns around and they both head to a restaurant. Beforehand, Yura grabs Aru and violently shakes her. Aru gets dazed._

Yura: "You'd better keep your mouth shut! I don't want her to know about you."

_Aru salutes._

Aru: "Yes, ma'am." _Aru falls asleep while wrapped in Yura's hands._

Yura: _Sigh._ "What am I gonna do with you?"

_A street camera picks up on Yura and zooms in on Aru. A shadowy figure is shown watching the footage._

?: "Found you..."


	5. Chapter 5: Oppression

Chapter 5: Oppression

_Yura and Shizuka enjoyed themselves at a restaurant. Back at the school stadium, the crowd was as ever loud as they cheered for the duels that ended. All of a sudden, it was the 65__th__ match. Back at the restaurant, a man enters and notices the two girls._

Man: "Hey, aren't you that girl that's competing for a spot in that school? Yura Minako right?"

Yura: "Yes, I am."

Shizuka: "She's definitely gonna make it in."

Man: "If I remember correctly, you're in the 67th match?"

Yura: "Yeah."

Man: "Oh, so you're deciding to give up? Because the 65th match has already started."

Both girls: "Eh?"

_They both look at the clock near the door._

Both: "EEEHHH?!"

Shizuka: "Oh no, we spent too much time here! Come on Yura!"

_Shizuka was able to storm out of the restaurant first. Yura ran towards the door._

Man: "Ahahah, why bother trying?"

Yura: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Man: "Say girl, have you heard? The vast majority of the school is mostly boys. I highly doubt someone like yourself can even make it. Sure your friend won, but she got lucky. Most of the guys here are more skilled here anyway."

Yura: "You're trying to say that I'm not as skilled as anyone there?"

Man: "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not saying you won't win. I just doubt you can. You see, I know a lot about your opponent Orochi. He's 106-12. His chances of beating you is a measurable 88%._"_

Yura: "Are you going to be one of the people that doubt me?"

Man: "With odds like that against you, yes."

Yura: "You know, you might be right."

Man: "Of course I-"

Yura: "So allow me to show you how wrong you are! I'm gonna beat Orochi and prove to you and everyone else that I can make it!"

_She storms out of the restaurant catching up to Shizuka. They both were able to make it in time to see the result of the 66th match._

Shizuka: "Thank goodness we made it back in time."

Announcer: "Wooohoooo! My body is trembling with excitement over the past duels! Everyone giving it their all! Next up is the 67th match, Yura Minako versus Orochi Nabaru! If both participants would please step up!"

_Orochi had entered looking confident and waving to the crowd._

Yura: "It's my turn now." _She takes Aru out of her pocket and secretly talks to her. _"Okay listen you. Do not talk to Shizuka nor move. Understand?"

Aru: "Got it. I'm still hungry though."

_Yura pulls out a cracker._

Yura: "Here, eat this until I'm done."

Aru: "Hey Yura, listen. If you find yourself struggling, use that card you found."

Yura: "Huh? Why?"

Aru: "Just trust me."

Yura: "Alright." _She hands Aru to Shizuka. _"Please take care of this. It's very important to me."

Shizuka: "Oh, okay."

Announcer: "Yura Minako! Is she here?!"

Yura: "I'd better get going."

Shizuka: "Do your best."

_Yura waves off to Shizuka and sees Aru waving as well. Having her doubts, she proceeds towards the dueling field where Orochi is waiting._

Announcer: "Alright duelists! Please, set to the SEQV!"

_Yura's eyes change color from brown to light purple. Her duel disk appeared is a visible light aura, which was bright than it was before. Orochi's eyes changed from black to dark blue. His duel disk was ominous with a dark visible aura. The dueling space around them transformed into a void of colorful yet empty space._

Announcer: "Let the 67th match begin!"

Yura and Orochi: "DUEL!"

_Yura:4000lp_

_Orochi:4000lp_

Orochi: "I'll go first. I summon **Slithering Rattlesnake**! (Level 4/Reptile/DARK/1400atk-800def) Next I activate Rattlesnake's effect. Whenever it's summoned, I can tribute it to summon a level 4 or lower "Slithering" monster from my deck. So come on out **Slithering Boa**. (Lv. 2/800atk-800def) And **Slithering Boa **has a special ability of its own. Whenever it's special summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

_Slithing Boa wraps itself around Yura, squeezing and causing her to take damage._

_Yura:4000lp-3500lp_

Orochi: "Now I banish my level 4 **Slithering Rattlesnake **and level 2 **Slithering Boa**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 6 turns, Future Summon! I summon the king of snakes, **Slithering King Snake! **(Level 6/Reptile/DARK/2600atk-800def) Next I activate the field spell, **Slithering Paradise! **

_The dueling space around them transforms into a swamp where Yura is standing on a tree branch, whereas Orochi jumps on King Snake._

Orochi: "While this field is up, your monsters lose 300 attack points for each "Slithering" monster on my field. I set 2 cards and end my turn. Let's see what you got, Yura." (Cards: 1)

Yura: "Alright, I draw!"

Orochi: "Not so fast there. I activate King Snake's special ability! During your Draw Phase, by paying 800 life points (4000lp - 3200lp), you have to discard a card you drew."

Yura: "Then that means I have to discard my "hEARTH Progenitor" (Lv.6). Fine, I summon **hEARTH Engineer**. (Lv. 4/1900atk-1600atk-0def) Next, I equip it with **hEARTH Armament**. It boosts Engineer's atk by 500 for each card in your hand and it becomes unaffected by my opponent's cards. (1600atk - 2400atk) _[I can't attack his monster since it has more attack points than mine. I have to try and stall until I can draw something good. And these other cards should help.] _I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Orochi: _Smirking _"I heard it all."

Yura: "What?"

Orochi: "I heard everything you said. You think I'm gonna let you stall until you find something to use?"

Yura: "How did you know?"

Orochi: "I can sense the shaking in your body. You're afraid your strategy won't work aren't you? Your name's Yura Minako, correct?"

Yura: "Yes."

Orochi: "Well allow me to show you the door. Because that's where you're headed when this duel is over!"

To be continued in Chapter 6: "Just one more draw"


	6. Chapter 6: Just one more draw

Chapter 6: Just one more draw

_Yura was unable to draw the cards that she would need. So until she does, she plans to stall. But Orochi now knows what she's doing and plans on defeating her quickly. Yura ends her turn._

Orochi: "Now it's my turn. I draw! (Cards: 2) Go **Slithering King Snake**, attack her Engineer!" (2600-2400=200)

Yura: "I activate my trap,** Suppressed Battle!** Whenever my opponent attacks one of my monsters, I can pay 500 life points (3500-3000lp) to prevent my monsters from being destroyed!"

Orochi: "So that's your plan, eh? Well you're still going to take damage! Go King Snake!"

_King Snake snaps its teeth against __**hEARTH Engineer**__._

_Yura: 3000-2800lp_

Orochi: "It's your move now."

Yura: "Alright, I draw!"

Orochi: "Once again, I activate King Snake's special ability. I pay 800 life points (3200-2400lp) to discard the card you drew."

_Yura sends the spell card she drew. (Cards: 1)_

Yura: "This other card in my hand still isn't useful right now. I have to do something though or my life points will be drained by his monsters."

Orochi: "But what can you do, Yura? Like you just said, that card in your hand is useless. And those cards you set earlier seem to be no problem since you didn't use any during my turn. Face it, you've lost since you can't even draw a card. I'll eventually destroy your monster and then devour your life points!"

Yura: "We'll see about that! I end my turn for now." (King Snake: 2 turns left)

Orochi: "Hahah, I draw. I'll summon **Slithering Garden Snake** (Lv. 3/1500atk/600def). And when there's a level 4 or lower "Slithering" monster on my field I can summon **Slithering Cobra** (Lv.3/600atk/1100def)."

Yura: "2 level 3 monsters…It's just like Shizuka's opponent."

Orochi: "I overlay my level 3 **Slithering Cobra **and **Slithering Garden Snake**. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. Xyz summon! From the depths of the earth, rise **Slithering King Cobra! **(Rnk.3/Reptile/DARK/2000atk/1500def) By using one overlay unit, I can destroy one of your spells or traps. But I'm going to use both overlay units to destroy your **hEARTH Armament **and** Suppressed Battle**." _King Cobra spits out a poisonous green slime at Yura's 2 cards, rendering them useless. (hEARTH Engineer: 2400atk-1900atk) _"And let's not forget. Now that I have another "Slithering" monster on my field your monster loses another 300 attack points because of **Slithering Paradise**. _(hEARTH Engineer: 1900atk-1300atk)_ "Everything is now set for your defeat! Go **Slithering King Cobra, **attack her Engineer!" _(2000-1300=700) King Cobra, again, spits green ooze at __**hEARTH Engineer**__, melting it and then destroying it._

_Yura: 2800lp-2100lp_

Orochi: "Devour the rest of her life points King Snake!" (2600atk)

Yura: "I won't let you. I'm activating **hEARTH Resue!**"

Orochi: "What's that?!"

Yura: "When my opponent declares an attack while I have no monsters, I can draw a card. And if that card is a monster, then my opponent's monster loses attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I drew." _Yura draws a card._ "I drew my **hEARTH Bouncer **(800atk/1600def), so your monster loses 800 attack points! (King Snake: 2600atk-1800atk)

_King Snake lunges at Yura, snapping the tree branch she was standing on, and causing her to fall into the swamp (from the field spell). 2100lp-300lp_

Shizuka: "Come on, Yura. You can't lose to this guy…"

_Aru watches from Shizuka's hands._

Orochi: "I end my turn with that. Get up, already." (King Snake: 1 turn left)

_Yura manages to stand up despite being wet from the swamp._

Yura: _'[I'll show you that I can make it by dueling my way out of any situation. I just have to reach for the stars and they'll guide me to the right path.]' _"Yes. That's all I have to do. Reach higher and higher. So high, it'd be impossible for me to steer off in the wrong direction." _Her extra deck glows. She then nods, knowing what she must do next. _"I draw!"

Orochi: "I'm activating King Snake's special ability. I'll pay another 800 life points (2400lp-1600lp) to have you discard the card you drew.

_She discards the spell card she drew._

Yura: "That's just what I wanted you to do."

Orochi: "What do you mean?"

Yura: "I activate the spell card that was sent to my graveyard, **Shattering hEARTH!**"

Orochi: "What is that?"

Yura: "You see, **Shattering hEARTH **only activates when it's sent from the hand to the graveyard. First it lets me draw 2 cards." _She draws 2 cards from her deck._ "Then, I discard 1 of them. And when I do, I can destroy 1 monster on your field! I'm sending my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist **(Lv.5/Psychic/2100atk/800def). And I'm destroying your **Slithering King Snake**." _**Shattering hEARTH **__releases a whirlpool in the swamp which sucks in King Snake and destroys it._ "Next, I summon **hEARTH Defender **(Lv. 3/300atk/2000def)."_ Yura's extra deck glows even brighter._ "I banish from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Defender** and from my grave, my level 5 **hEARTH Biochemist! **By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future Summon! I summon the hero of hEARTH, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past! **(Lv. 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2000def)

Orochi: "Urgh, I'm not afraid of that! I activate my trap, **Slithering Demise! **This card let's me bring back a "Slithering" monster from my grave. I'm bringing back my **Slithering King Snake**! And because of **Slithering Paradise**, your monster loses 600 attack points!" (hEARTH Warrior Past:2500-1900)

Yura: "That's alright. Because I activate **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**'s special ability! Whenever he's Future summoned, I can return cards on the field, up to the number of Future material monsters used for hEARTH Warrior, and return them to the hand. So both of your monsters and returning to your Extra deck."

Orochi: "They're what?!"

Yura: "Go hEARTH Warrior, send them back with "_Forgotten Arrow!" hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at both of Orochi's monsters, regressing them back into cards, which then returns them to the field._ "Now that you have no monsters on your field, hEARTH Warrior's attack points return to normal. This duel is over for you. Attack him directly!"

Orochi: "No, I won't lose to you! I activate **Slithering Bite!** When my opponent attacks me directly, we both will take half the damage equal to your attacking monster! I'll survive, but you'll lose Yura."

Yura: "Proceed with your attack **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**."

Orochi: "Hahah, I've won!"

Yura: "No, you haven't. Once a turn, whenever hEARTH Warrior attacks, any damage I would take whether battle damage or effect damage becomes 0."

Orochi: "No way!"

_hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow between Orochi's feet, causing the area around him to explode with him falling towards the swamp water._

_Orochi: 1600-0lp_

_Yura wins. The field spell is dispersed as both their SEQV are turned off and the dueling space around them disappears. The crowd cheers that Yura won._

Person in crowd 1: "Wow, I didn't think she'd win."

Person in crowd 2: "Yeah, she really surprised me."

_Yura could hear the conversations of the people in the crowd. They were proud that she was able to defeat someone as skilled as Orochi. As Yura waved to the crowd, in a private room, Yura was being watched over multiple computers by a shadow figure who had 4 golden stars on their uniform. The voice was female._

Female voice: "Yura…Minako." _She presses a key on the keyboard and a video of Yura appears along with Aru when they were heading to the restaurant earlier. The video zooms in on Aru. _"That's definitely it. The mysterious familiar that came from hEARTH, based on what I was told. I just have to capture it along with the card that came with it. hEARTH Warrior of the Past, eh? This may get interesting…"

To be continued in Chapter 7: Intrusion


	7. Chapter 7: Intrusion

Chapter 7: Intrusion

_After the duel Yura ran to Shizuka's side._

Yura: "I did it Shizuka!"

Shizuka: "That's my Yura! Oh and here you go." _She returns Aru to Yura. _"I say this calls for a celebration now that we're both guaranteed into the school."

_A girl walks to them and claps slowly. She wore the same uniform as the other girls at the school. She had four golden stars on her uniform signifying that she as from the Platinum division._

Girl: "Oh, yes. I must say, you put on quite a show Yura."

Yura: "Who are you?"

Girl: "Oh, excuse me. My name is Mika Yoshida. I am in the Platinum division, rank 34."

Yura: "Wow, that's amazing."

Mika: "I just thought I'd congratulate you both girls on making it into the school. There aren't that many girls here so it can get lonely sometimes. But I'm sure you two are just the start we need! Well, ciao!" _She waves them goodbye and walks away._

Shizuka: "She seems nice."

Yura: "Yeah, I hope we get along with her."

_Meanwhile, Mika heads back toward her room in the Platinum division. She walks in her room to be greeted by someone sitting alongside her window._

Mika: "May I help you?"

_The mysterious person's face is hidden but can be seen smiling._

?: "Yes, you can help me...There is a familiar named Aru in this school. I want you to capture it."

Mika: "A familiar? What's that?"

_The person holds out a picture of Aru._

?: "This is a familiar. Her name is Aru. I want you to find her and return her to me."

Mika: "How am I supposed to know where she is?"

_She holds out a second picture. This time, it's a picture of Yura._

?: "You know this girl, right?"

Mika: "Yeah, what about her?"

?: "She has the familiar with her. You will be the one to go and capture her."

Mika: "And if I say no?"

_The person holds out a card._

?: "You wouldn't dare say no to me, would you?"

_Mika's eyes became lifeless and her mind went into a slump._

?: "Now then, I order you to retrieve the familiar named Aru."

Mika: "...Yes..."

_Yura sat on a bench as she waited for Shizuka to come out of their room. Mika had approached her silently._

Yura: "Oh, Mira!"

Mika: "Yura..."

Yura: "I had thought about when you had congratulated us. It really gave me the more confidence I needed."

Mika: "Yura, I need to know something..."

Yura: "Of course, anything."

_Mika leans in on Yura's shoulders._

Mika: "Where...is Aru?"

_A chilling wind leaves them both still for a minute. Yura's eyes had widened and Mika put a smirk on her face._

Yura: "I don't know who you're talking about."

Mika: "Fufu...Don't play dumb. I know about her. Hand her over."

_Yura backs away._

Yura: "Mika...don't..."

Mika: "I said hand her over Yura!"

Yura: "No!"

Mika: "...Fine...We'll duel for her."

Yura: "Duel?"

Mika: "Come on Yura. Let's have at it between us girls."

Yura: "If it'll get you to stop acting like this then fine. You're on!"

_Both girls' SEQV are set. Mika's lifeless eyes change color from sky blue to dark red. The dueling space around the forms into a void of empty, yet colorful space. Mika's duel disk appears in a menacing visible reddish aura._

Mika: "I have a special job to do, Yura. I have to return Aru to where she is needed."

Yura: "I'm sorry Mika. I can't allow you to. At the moment, Aru is important to me so I won't lose her to anyone."

Mika: "We'll see about that."

Both: "Duel!"

_To be continued in Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins_

_**Sorry for the late release everyone. I have been tired this week and haven't been able to work on this chapter much which explains the lack of words. Next week, I will have this whole duel, the conclusion and the ranking round part of the competition at the school stadium completed as a means of compensation for not being able to 'fulfill' this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins

Chapter 8: The battle for Aru begins

_Yura begins her duel with Mika. Mika appeared to be under someone's control as she targets Aru._

Yura: "I'll go first. Whenever I don't have any monsters on my field, I can summon **hEARTH Gatekeeper **(Lv.4/1500atk/2000def). Now I tribute my **hEARTH Gatekeeper** to tribute summon my **hEARTH Shadowmancer **(Lv.5/2200atk/800def). Next, I'll set one card face down and end my turn." (Cards in hand:2)

Mika: "It's my move. I draw. Whenever you have a monster on my field and I don't, I can summon my **Counterweight Arti-choker** (Lv.4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1600atk/500def). Next I'll activate Arti-Chocker's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can send a "Counterweight" monster from my deck to mygraveyard. From my hand, I send my **Counterweight Shifter** and from my deck, my **Counterweight Drifter**. Now **Counterweight Drifter**'s effect activates. Whenever it's sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it. So come to the field, **Counterweight Drifter** (Lv.3/1200atk/500def). I banish from my field, my **Counterweight Drifter**, and from my graveyard, my **Counterweight Shifter** (Lv.2). By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! Show yourself, **Counterweight Ringmaster**! (Lv.5/Beast-Warrior/2300atk/500def) Go **Counterweight Ringmaster**, destroy her **hEARTH Shadowmancer**! (2300-2200=100) _Ringmaster forms a ring and hurls it at Yura's Shadowmancer, binding it until it's destroyed._

_Yura: (4000lp-3900lp)_

Mika: "Now **Counterweight Ringmaster**'s special ability activates. Whenever it destroys a monster, my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Your monster had 2200 atack points so you'll be taking 2200 points of damage Yura." _Ringmaster creates another ring and hurls it at Yura, binding her._

_Yura: (3900lp-1700lp)_

Mika: "Yura. I don't want to hurt you further. This wouldn't be troubling if you would just hand over Aru."

Yura: "I'm sorry, Mika...I just can't do that."

Mika: "...Fine. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yura: "Mika...How do you know about Aru?"

Mika: "Sorry, but I do not owe you an explanation. My job right now is to capture Aru."

Yura: "Then you'll just have to beat me if you want her! I draw! Since you destroyed my Shadowmancer during your turn, I can draw one more card. Now I activate the spell card **Return of the bounded hEARTH**. This card lets me special summon a "hEARTH" monster from my graveyard that was destroyed during the last turn. So come back, **hEARTH Shadowmancer!** Whenever Shadowmancer is special summoned, I can draw one card." _Yura draws a card._ "Then I have to discard one. I'll send my level 3 **hEARTH Defender**. Now I banished from my field, my level 5 **hEARTH Shadowmancer **and from my graveyard, my **hEARTH Defender**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Presenting the hero of hEARTH, **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**! (Lv.8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2000def) I activate hEARTH Warrior's special ability! Whenever it's Future summoned, I can return cards on the field to hand up to the number of Future Material monsters used! I used 2 cards to Future summon it so I can return 2 cards on the field to the hand. I choose both of your facedown cards. Go _Forgotten Arrow_!"

_hEARTH Warrior shoots 2 seperate arrows at Mika's face down cards._

Yura: "And I hope you weren't planning on activating them because when hEARTH Warrior uses his effect to target cards, other cards and effectd can't be activated!"

Mika: ...

_Mika's face down cards return to her hand._

Yura: "Now you have nothing protecting your monster! Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, shoot down her **Counterweight Ringmaster**! (2500-2300=200)

_hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at Ringmaster, destroying it._

_Mika: (4000lp-3800lp)_

Yura: "And with that I end my turn."

Mika: "Hmph."_Mika closes her eyes. _"You know Yura, I had considered you a friend at one point. But it seems I don't really need anyone. I'll prove it by crushing you on this turn."

Yura: "Mika..."

Mika: "I draw. I activate **Counterweight Countering.** By paying 2000 life points (3800lp-1800lp), all of your cards are destroyed."

Yura: "They're what?!"

Mika: "You should have given up Aru instead of wasting your time dueling me."

_A black hole swoops Yura's field and destroys all of her cards._

Mika: "Now you have nothing left to protect you. And I still have my **Counterweight Arti-choker ** on the field. I'll use it to wipe out your remaining life points. Go Arti-choker, finish her now."

Yura: "Mika...I'll save you...! I activate **hEARTH Gatekeeper**'s special ability!"

Mika: "What?!"

Yura: "By banishing it, I can negate the attack of one of my opponent's monster's attack!"

_Gatekeeper appears and takes the hit from Arti-choker._

Mika: "Why you..! I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Yura: "I draw! Now I'm activating the **hEARTH Rebirth **spell card!"

Mika: "What does that do?"

Yura: "I discard ALL of my remaining cards from my hand." (Cards sent: 3)

Mika: "Why on Earth would you get rid of all your cards?"

Yura: "To special summon one "hEARTH" monster in my graveyard!"

Mika: "It has to be..."

Yura: "I'm bringing back my **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**!"

Mika: "I knew you'd find a way to bring him back. I activate my facedown, **Counterweight Weights**. With this card, monsters you control cannot attack if their attack points are their original attack points. Your monster's original attack points are 2500 and you have no cards in your hand to change it. I'll find a way to destroy your monster and defeat you."

Yura: "Hey Mika, I'm glad I could make you at least see me as a friend."

Mika: "Hm?"

Yura: "I activate **hEARTH Rebirth**'s other ability. By banishing all the cards I discarded, I can boost the attack of one monster I control by 500 for each card banished."

Mika: "It boosts?!"

Yura: "I banished 3 cards, so hEARTH Warrior gains 1500 attack points!" (2500atk-4000atk)

Mika: "4000 attack points?!"

Yura: "Go **hEARTH Warrior of the Past**, destroy her **Counterweight Arti-choker!** Forgotten Arrow!" _hEARTH Warrior shoots an arrow at arti-choker, destroying it._

Mika: "I...failed..?" (1800lp-0lp)

_Yura wins._

_Mika falls to her knees while Yura goes to her side and comforts her._

Yura: "Are you alright?"

Mika: "Yeah, I will be. I'm sorry...about everything."

Yura: "Mika, tell me. Who told you about Aru?"

Mika: "There was someone in my room who told me that I needed to capture Aru. Then that person held up a card and everything went blank."

_Aru grows out her wings and floats._

Aru: "Do you know what that person looked like?"

Yura: "Ah! What are you doing coming out?!"

Aru: "Don't worry about it. She knows who I am now."

Mika: "So you're Aru? You almost look like Yura when I look at you."

Yura: "Mika. Promise me you won't tell anyone about Aru."

Mika: "Sure. It's the least I could do for you saving me."

_From a distance, Yura sees Shizuka running towards them waving. Yura hurries and stuffs Aru away._

Shizuka: "Hey I'm so sorry I took so long. Now we won't be able to celebrate since the Ranking matches will start soon."

_Mika gets up and starts to walk away._

Yura: "Hey Mika! Why don't you come and watch us duel in the Ranking round?"

Mika: "I'll catch up later. Go ahead without me."

Yura: "Oh okay. Come on Shizuka, let's not be late like last time."

Shizuka: "Yeah!"

_Both girls run towards the dueling stadium where the announcer prepares to make his statement for the Ranking Round._

Announcer: "ALRIGHT! That concludes the Elimination Round! Congratulations to everyone who qualified! Before anything else, Mr Mitsuo has something he wants to say."

Mitsuo: "Hello everyone and congratulations to all duelists who qualified. Unfortunately, due to the lateness of the Elimination Round, we will have to postpone the Ranking Round until tomorrow. We never expected the duels to last as long as they did. So if all of our qualifying students please come forth!"

_All the students that qualified came to the center of the stadium. The crowd cheered and congrulated them._

_The scene slowly transitions out of the stadium..._

Mitsuo: "We are expecting great duels tomorrow from these new Bronze division duelists!"

To be continued in Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds


	9. Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds

Chapter 9: Ranking Rounds

_After defeating Mika, Yura and Shizuka make it back to the school stadium in time for the Ranking Round. But due to the lateness of the Elimination Round, the Ranking Roun was postponed until tomorrow._

_The next day..._

Announcer: "Good afternoon, everybody! Welcome to the 2nd day of our school's hosting event! It seems our participants are all ready and so are we! But first, Mr. Mitsuo would like to, once again, go over the rules of the Ranking Round.

Mitsuo: "Ah, yes. The rules of the Ranking Round are as follows. The goal of this Round is to accumulate as many points as possible. Points are determined on a variety of things. You recieve points for each time you summon a monster. The monster's level determine how many points you get at a time. Each time a spell or trap card is activated, the user gains 3 points. The first person to activate a field spell during the duel gains 5 points. At the end of the duel, the winner recieves 15 points. The loser shall recieve 5 points. In the case of a tie, both duelists shall recieve 10 points. If our participants would direct their attention to the large screen above me. It shows the names of all our students being randomized. In a few seconds, the selections of your opponents will be revealed. After the first pair of duelists have been announced, we will get the match started as soon as possible. Good luck to all duelists."

_The screen suddenly stops randomizing their names. The first matchup: Kenji Rouko vs Yura Minako._

Yura: "Kenji...Rouko?!" _Her eyes widen as she remembers where she heard that name._

[Flashback] Registrar: "Someone named Kenji Rouko just registered online. That makes 10 left, eh?"

Shizuka: "Yura, now that I think about it, he was one of the last ones to claim a spot."

Yura: _Nodding _"You're right."

Announcer: "Well, what do you know? Being one of the most doubtful to make it to this round, it's Yura Minako! Will she be able to surprise everyone as she duels Kenji Rouko?! If everyone else would clear the stadium floor so that we may prepare this great start to this Ranking Round!"

_Everyone else slowly exited the stadium area except Kenji, who seemed to be looking in Yura's direction silently. In spite of every other male that wore the regular light blue uniform, Kenji wore a dark blue jacket over a black shirt along with long blue pants. He also wore a finger-less dark-blue strapped glove on his right hand._

Announcer: "You can already feel the tension coming from both these duelists! I believe that's the signal! Duelists, set your SEQV!"

_Kenji's eyes change color from dark blue to dark green; Yura's from black to light green. A dueling void of empty, but colorful, space appears._

Kenji: "I'd heard you won your first match."

Yura: "Yeah."

Kenji: "Well all I can say at this point, is good luck."

Yura: _Nodding _"Right."

Both: "Let's Duel!"

_Yura: 4000lp_

_Kenji: 4000lp_

Kenji: "I'll let you go first."

Yura: "Alright, I'll start by summoning **hEARTH Engineer** (Lv.4/1900atk/0def). Next I'll activate Engineer's effect. By making it's attack points 0, I can special summon 1 "hEARTH" monster from my hand. I special summon **hEARTH Bounzer **(Lv.2/800atk/1600def). Now I activate **hEARTH Bounzer**'s special ability! By tributing it, I can increase or decrease the level of one of my monsters by up to 3. I'll decrease **hEARTH Engineer**'s level by 1, making it level 3. I banish from my field, my level 3 **hEARTH Engineer** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **hEARTH Bounzer**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 5 turns, Future Summon! I summon **hEARTH Caspian **in defense position!" (Lv.5/LIGHT/Warrior/2000atk/2400def) "I set 1 card and end my turn." (Yura: 11 points)

Kenji: "hEARTH Caspian? I didn't see that monster during your last duel. That's fine, I draw! I activate the field spell, **Darkwind Skypalace**!" _ The dueling space around them transforms into what looked like a large, circular palace that was floating in the sky. Yura felt unbalanced as the wind picked up. _"Once a turn while this field is in play, whenever I summon a DARK-type monster, I can send a DARK monster to the graveyard. If you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon **Darkstar Gryphon**!" (Lv.6/DARK/Winged-Beast/2350atk/1150def) _A swiling vortex shoots out lightning as __**Darkstar Gryphon**__ slowly makes its appearance. _"Now **Darkwind Skypalace**'s effect activates!" _The field slightly glows noticeably._

Yura: "What is this?"

Kenji: "I send my **Darkstar Hydra** (Lv.2/Winged-Beast/500atk/300def) to the graveyard. Now from my field, I banish my level 6 **Darkstar Gryphon** and from my graveyard, my level 2 **Darkstar Hydra**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 8 turns, Future summon! Come forth, **Darkstar Chimera! **(Lv.8/DARK/Winged-Beast/2800atk/2300def) Now **Chimera**'s special ability activates! Once a turn, I can special summon 1 "Darkstar" monster from my deck. I summon the tuner monster..."

Yura: "Tuner monster?!"

Kenji "...**Darkstar Chameleon**. (Lv.1/Beast/Tuner/100atk/100def) Next I activate the spell card, **Darkstar Tuning**. This card allows my to use monsters on my field and in my hand to Synchro summon."

Yura: "Synchro...Summon"

Kenji: "I tune my level 1 **Darkstar Chameleon **and from my hand, my level 5 **Darkstar Lizard!**" _**Darkstar Chameleon**__'s shape becomes a large green ring. The ring passes through __**Darkstar Lizard**__. A beam shoots through the ring and __**Darkstar Lizard**__. _"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

Announcer: "There it is! Synchro summoning!"

Kenji: "Come, Level 6, **Darkstar Cosmos"** (Lv.6/DARK/2600atk/1400def)

Yura: _In emphazing awe _"He...summoned two different kinds of monsters? A Future monster...and a...Synchro monster. Just...how strong is he..?"

_To be continued in Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction_


	10. Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction

Chapter 10: Kenji's reign of destruction

_Kenji was able to perform two different kinds of summon: Future and Synchro summoning. Now Yura finds herself in a tough bind._

Kenji: "I activate **Darkstar Cosmos**'s special ability! By lowering its attack points by 1000, it can destroy a monster on your field (2600atk-1600atk)! Go _Darkstar Charge_!

_Rays of black lightning surround Yura's __**hEARTH Caspian **__and destroys it._

Yura: "Oh no..!"

Kenji: "Now you have no monsters on your field! Go **Darkstar Cosmos**, attack her directly!"

_Yura: 4000lp-2400lp_

Kenji: "Now go **Darkstar Chimera** (2800atk), finish her."

Yura: "Wait...I lost already..?"

_Yura: 2400lp-0lp_

_Kenji wins._

Announcer: "And that's it! The match is over! Kenji Rouko has defeated Yura Minako!"

Shizuka: "Yura lost?"

_Yura smiles, picking herself up._

Yura: "Ah, oh well. This is a good start!"

Kenji: "Hmph." _He turns around and heads towards the exit._

Yura: "Hey wait!"

Kenji: "What is it?"

Yura: "That was a great duel! We should do it again and I'll win next time!"

Kenji: "...We'll see..." _He exits the stadium. Yura leaves also with a smile on her face. Shizuka meets her at the entrance._

Shizuka: "Hey are you okay?"

Yura: "I'm fine. This is great!"

Shizuka: "Yeah but how is that great? You lost..."

Yura: "If I'm gonna prove myself to everyone, I have to start at the lowest point and beat everyone that thinks otherwise right?"

Shizuka: "Haha, you really are weird Yura."

Announcer: "The final score of the match between Kenji and Yura. Kenji wins the duel with 44 points! That means he's in fifth place currently. Yura finishes with 16 points which means she's in 76th."

Yura: "It doesn't matter what place I fall into, I'll show them all that girls are just as capable."

_Later it was Shizuka's turn._

Announcer: "Next is the 58th match, Shizuka Yanagi vs Nasai Arata! Let's go ahead and get this match started! Duelists, if you would."

Shizuka & Nasai: "Let's duel!

_Both: 4000lp_

Nasai: "I'll go first. I summon **Satellarknight Deneb** (LIGHT/Warrior/Lv.4/1500atk/1000def). I activate **Satellarknight**'s effect. Whenever it's summoned, I can add 1 "Satellarknight" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Satellarknight Vega **to my hand. I set 2 cards and end my turn. (Cards: 3) (Points: 4)

Shizuka: "I draw! I'll start by summoning **Prominent Soldier **(Lv.4/1900atk). Go **Prominent Soldier**, attack her **Satellarknight Deneb**!"

_Nasai: 4000lp-3600lp_

Shizuka: "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Nasai: "Alright, I draw! First I'll activate the continous trap card, **Celestial Aura**! Once a turn, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my hand."

Shizuka: "A trap that lets you special summon..."

Nasai: "I special summon **Satellarknight Vega **(Lv.4/1200atk/1600def). I activate Vega's effect. She allows me to special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my hand. I special summon **Satellarknight Altair** (Lv.4/1700atk/1300def)! Now I activate Altair's special ability! Whenever it's summoned, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my graveyard! So now I special summon** Satellarknight Deneb**! And you remember Deneb's effect right? It lets me add a "Satellarknight" monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Satellarknight Altair**."

Shizuka: "Is this what they call 'Looping'?"

Nasai: "I overlay my level four Satellarknight Vega, Altair, and Deneb!"

Shizuka: "All 3?!"

Nasai: "With these 3 monsters, I build the overlay network! XYZ Summon! The stars in the sky shall give a new birth to a new kind of star. Appear, **Satellarknight Delteros **(Rnk.4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500atk/2100def)!" _Stars clustered together making an entrance for Delteros. The crowd is amazed at the beauty of stars as they cheered. _"I activate Delteros's special ability! Once per turn, by using an overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field!"

Shizuka: "Destroy..?"

Nasai: "That's right! Destroy her **Prominent Soldier**!" _Delteros flies towards Prominent Soldier and slashes it, destroying it. _"Sorry but it's only gonna get even worse. Because not I activate the equip spell card **Satellarknight Factor**! With this, it boosts my Delteros's attack by 500! (2500atk-3000atk) Also it becomes unaffected by all other cards! So other spells and traps won't work on him."

Shizuka: "This is bad..!"

Nasai: "Now go **Satellarknight Delteros**! Attack her directly!"

Shizuka: "Aaahhh!" (4000lp-1000lp)

Nasai: "And with that, I end my turn."

_Shizuka shakes off the damage she took. She draws a card._

Nasai: "Before you continue, let me tell you something to think about."

Shizuka: "Hm?"

Nasai: "You see, Delteros has another special ability. If he's destroyed by any means, I can special summon a "Satellarknight" monster from my deck or graveyard."_ He reveals __**Satellarknight Alsahm**__ that's in his hand. _"I have another copy of this card in my deck. If this card is summoned, you take 1000 points of damage."

Shizuka: "What?!"

Nasai: "That's right. So even if you destroy my Delteros, you'll lose. What will you do?"

Shizuka: "[He's right...What will I do? His Delteros is immune to any other spells or traps, so I have to destroy it by battle.]"

Yura: "Shizuka!"

_Shizuka listens to Yura._

Yura: "Don't give into his words! I know you can pull through and win this!"

Shizuka: "Yura has a point. I might not be able to win this, but I have to at least try..."

Nasai: "Well? Will you continue?"

Shizuka: "I summon **Prominent Jester** (Lv.2/500atk/1000def)! I banish from my field, my level 2 **Prominent Jester**, and from my graveyard, my level 4 **Prominent Soldier**! By allowing this monster to stay on the field for 6 turns, Future Summon! I'm counting on you, **Prominent Esper** (Lv.6/2700atk/2000def)!

Nasai: "While I applaud you were able to Future summon, your monster only has 2700 attack points. It's not strong enough to take down my monster."

Shizuka: "Yeah until I activate it's effect!"

Nasai: "What's that?"

Shizuka: "**Prominent Esper**'s attack points increase by 100 times it's level."

Nasai: "So that means it has 3300 attack points?"

Shizuka: "No. I now activate the spell card **One final attack**. I can double the amount of attack points of one monster I control. But if I do...My life points hit 0 at the end of the turn. But for now, Esper's attack is now 6600!"

Nasai: "6600-3000 would equal 3600. Wait a minute, that's how many life points I have! No..! If I knew it'd be enough to finish me, I would have activated my **Celestial Factor** trap to tribute my Delteros and negate the spell card. Then Delteros's effect could've activate to let me summon Alsahm and win...How could I have let that happen?!"

Shizuka: "This is the end! Go **Prominent Esper**, destroy his **Satellarknight Delteros**!"

Nasai: "Ah...AAAAHHHH!" (3600lp-0lp)

_Shizuka Yanagi wins._

Nasai: "I can't believe it...How could I have been so stupid..!"

_Points: Shizuka: 30/Nasai: 31_

Announcer: "Despite winning, Shizuka Yanagi was unable to use a lot of spells or traps. Neither was she able to summon as much as Nasai did. Because of that, Shizuka's current rank is 51st while Nasai is ranked 49th. Nonetheless, a great duel between these two! We will continue the Ranking Round as scheduled..."

_Shizuka meets with Yura at the stadium entrance._

Yura: "That was great! I'm so proud of you!"

Shizuka: "Thanks. But YOU still have work to do. So since we're both finished, how about a quick duel outside?"

Yura: "Heheh, you're on!"

_They both happily run out of the stadium..._

_To be continued in Chapter 11: The story of hEARTH_


End file.
